I'll Be There For You
by xoNicolaxox
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the Friends theme song. Each one shot is about a different Casualty pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an authors note to let you all know what this will be about.**

 **This fanfiction will basically be a series of oneshots based on the Friends theme tune and more specifically the words 'I'll Be There For You.' The idea came to me the other day while watching Friends (If you've never saw it, you are definitely missing out!)**

 **Each oneshot will be about a different pairings from Casualty and I am letting you decide who! I will write about Past, Present and even Dead characters so please leave a review or PM me with the pairing you would like me to write a oneshot about and an idea for the oneshot if you had one in mind. If you have an idea for a oneshot about a pairing that has already been used it doesn't matter, I'll happily write more than just one for the same pairing!**

 **I already have two already written to get us started: Zoe & Max (which should be up later tonight) and Jeff & Dixie (which should be up next Sunday). **

**I may decide to base some parts on the lyrics of the song. Any lyrics I use will be in italics apart from when they're being spoke by someone.**

 **I was planning to upload this at the start of my study leave instead of the end but studying for 7 exams got in the way! I will try and make update day every Sunday but for the next 2-3 weeks I can't make any promises. When the Summer holidays start I can hopefully promise a new oneshot every Sunday so please barewith!**

 **Anyway, please review or PM me with the pairing, and/or idea, you would like a oneshot written for and I'll try my best to do one to your satisfaction!**

 **Nicola xox**


	2. Chapter 2 - Zoe & Max

**So this is the first oneshot in this collection; Zoe and Max! It's set as Connie never arrived but Zoe lives with Dylan and her and Max are public. She is still Clinical Lead and that the stress of the job is getting to her (sorry if that's confusing!). It might be rubbish, this is the fanfiction I have written in a while (also sorry if it's a bit on the short side)! Remember to review or PM me with any pairings you'd like me to write a oneshot about! Hope all you Zax fans enjoy! Nicola xox**

 _You're still in bed at 10 and work began at 8_

Zoe groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust them to the sunlight shining through the window of her houseboat bedroom. As soon as she glanced at the alarm clock through the slits she had made with her eyes, she sat up and shook the sleeping, snoring, figure next to her.

'Max! Max! Max you lazy sod!' She poked and prodded him until she heard the faintest grumble.

'What is it Zo? Can a man not have peace to sleep'

'We were meant to be in work 2 hours ago! What kind of example is that setting if the boss is so late!' Zoe frantically got out of bed and slipped into the nearest dress she could find.

 _You've burned your breakfast, so far things things are going great_

Max jumped out of bed minutes later at the sound of the fire alarm. He dashed through to the kitchen to find Zoe hastily throwing a slice of burnt toast in the bin while fanning the fire alarm with a spotty dish towel.

'What on ea-Zoe!' Max promptly unscrewed the alarm and took the batteries out, the irritating wailing finally coming to a halt.

'I'm sorry. I just need to get to work, I mean I'm the boss I'm supposed to set a good example and that-' She was cut off by Max's hands grabbing her arms.

'Calm down. We're not going to work today because you're super stressed' He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her before continuing. 'I'm taking you out, we're going to have some fun and you are going to relax okay?'

'Okay' Zoe exhaled heavily and walked back into her bedroom to change, Max following not far behind.

After an afternoon of shopping, fair rides, sand, sea and ice cream, Max and Zoe where back where they started off earlier in the morning; in bed.

'Thank you' Zoe whispered against her boyfriends chest. 'Thank you for taking me out and getting me to relax'

'It's no bother. I hate seeing you stressed and putting everybody before yourself' He trailed his finger softly up and down her spine.

'I mean it, you're always there for me when I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you'

Max smiled and kissed her girlfriend before looking her dead in the eye.

'Zoe Hanna, I love you to the moon and back' He kissed her again before continuing in a whisper. 'I'll be there for you'


	3. Chapter 3 - Jeff & Dixie

**This is the second oneshot in the collection; the Jeff & Dixie one I mentioned in the authors note. This is written from Dixie's POV. I've never really written about anyone but Zoe before and I've never written anything so emotional, so this is a whole new experience! Hopefully it works and you all like this, I know I certainly loved writing it and I'm so proud of how it's turned out. Please keep reviewing and PM me with any oneshots you would like written. Enjoy! Nicola xox**

This is strange. Standing in his room. I half expect him to walk in, in his dirty boxers with a slice of pizza and tell me off for being in here. But somewhere deep inside me, I know that can never happen.

I've finally plucked up the courage to walk in, up until now I burst into tears every time I walked past his room, and I'm packing up all his clothes into bin bags. I don't know what to do with them yet, but one step at a time. He didn't own that many valuable or sentimental items but the ones he did own, meant the world to him. Any I've came across so far have gone in a box addressed to John and Sophia, his kids. They deserve to have some things of his, to remind them of him.

After packing all his clothes away, I look around the almost empty room. The only things left in here now is the furniture. I'm looking in drawers and cupboards to make sure they're all empty. I open the drawer in the bedside cabinet and glance inside it, making sure I haven't missed anything. Just as I'm about to close it for the last time, something catches my eye. A white envelope hidden at the back, almost invisible, with nothing but the word 'Dixie' on the front. I'd recognise that messy handwriting anywhere. I cautiously pick up the envelope, as if it was a ticking bomb waiting to go off, and sit on the edge of the bed. His bed. Slowly, carefully, I open up the envelope making sure I don't damage it in any way and remove the letter buried deep inside. After taking a breath to compose myself, I begin reading.

 _My dearest Dixie,_

 _If you're sitting reading this then, well, the inevitable has happened. I decided a few years ago I would start writing this letter and I've been adding to it ever since. It literally took me years to write._

 _I am sorry for always acting the hero and scaring you witless, but that's who I am princess and you know that better than anyone. I hope I died doing good. I hope I died saving the life of someone else. That's always how I hoped I'd go._

 _You were always there for me through everything, putting up with my stupid jokes and lack of domestication, my endless string of flings and relationships and me trying to always play the hero. I will always be eternally grateful to you for sticking by me._

 _I'm going to finish this letter soon, I never intended for it to be very long but I had to write this in case we never got to say a proper goodbye to each other. I have always tried to be a good husband. I know our marriage was never conventional but I've always tried my best to be there for you, for better or for worst, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health._

 _Please don't be saddened by my death. Don't cry every day. Don't let my death rule your life and emotions. I'll always be there for you Dix, whether it's on this Earth or from beyond the grave. I will watch over you and wish you well in everything you do with your life. Just as you have been for me, I'll be there for you._

 _I'm going to end with a poem. One I know you know very well and one which expresses clearly how I would want you to cope with my death._

 _ **Do not stand at my grave and weep,**_

 _ **I am not there, I do not sleep.**_

 _ **I am a thousand winds that blow,**_

 _ **I am the diamond glints on snow.**_

 _ **I am the sunlight on ripened grain,**_

 _ **I am the gentle autumn rain.**_

 _ **When you awaken in the morning's hush,**_

 _ **I am the swift uplifting rush,**_

 _ **Of quiet birds in circled flight.**_

 _ **I am the soft stars that shine at night.**_

 _ **Do not stand at my grave and cry,**_

 _ **I am not there, I did not die.**_

 _All my love always,_

 _Your darling Jeffery x_

I suddenly see what I can only assume to be my own tears falling slowly down the carefully written words in front of me.

'Always Jeff.' I whisper into the silence. And with that I slowly stand up and take the bin bags out to my car. I am going to do what Jeff wants me to do; I'm going to get on with my life. I'm going to live with the knowledge that my darling husband will always be there for me.

 **Disclaimer: The poem does not belong to me, although it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever read!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ethan & Honey

**This is the third oneshot in the collection: Ethan and Honey as asked for by E-is for evil. This one may be a bit short and not very good because, sorry to all you that do, but I don't ship Hethan, I never have! I will try my best with it though to try and make one all you Hethan shippers will enjoy. As you may have realised, I'm just writing these in the order I feel comfortable with, not the order they were requested in so sorry if yours takes longer than you would like to be uploaded. Please keep reviewing and PM me with any oneshots you would like written. You can also get me on Twitter or Instagram at xoNicolaxox and tell me through there! Anyway, I hope you all like this one. Nicola xox**

It was Valentine's Day. The most romantic day of the year. Honey was serving half decent coffees while admiring the handsome doctor at reception. She had had three Valentine's card already today and it wasn't even midday! Receiving three Valentine's cards would make most women ecstatic, but not Honey. She was disappointed, as none of the cards were from the man she desperately wanted one to be from.

Honey saw him approaching and took a deep breath to compose herself. She always got a little flustered around him.

'Hi, eh, can I have a triple espresso, please.' He asked ever so politely.

'Of course Ethan.' Honey smiled and made the coffee, glad the machine was behind her and she could turn around. She was sure she felt her cheeks turn crimson.

'Thank you.' Ethan took the cup and handed her the money, their hands touching, just slightly, on each occasion. 'I'll, eh, see you around.' With that, he turned around and went back to saving people's lives.

Several long hours later, Honey was still serving espressos and cappuccinos to happy nurses, moody doctors and moaning patients. She hadn't saw Ethan since he came for his triple espresso earlier this morning.

As she was staring into her Ethan Hardy filled dream world she never noticed a hooded man move around the desk and stand next to her.

'Open the till.' His low, masculine voice demanded. Honey snapped out of her daydream and frantically looked around terrified.

'W...What?'

'You heard me tea lady, open it.' That was when she spotted the gun that tightly resided in his left hand, concealed from the view of everyone around them.

As Honey's shaking hands were fumbling with the keys on the till, Ethan looked over from his stance at reception and instantly knew something wasn't right. He cautiously walked over, silently signalling security on the way. Just as the till popped open Ethan lunged at the man from behind, earning himself a bloody nose and black eye from the barrel of the falling gun before security grabbed the man and hauled him away.

'It's okay, you're safe.' Ethan wrapped his arms around the trembling woman, trying his best to comfort her. It wasn't something he was normally any good at.

'I'm so glad I'm not staying in this place any longer.' Honey wiped away her tears and reluctantly stepped away from Ethan's embrace.

'Wh..What do you mean?'

'My grandma's ill. She fell down the stairs and fractured her hip, I have to go look after her at her cottage in Chesire.'

'Well, when are you leaving? How long for?' Ethan felt like his heart had just been ripped in two.

'My train leaves tonight. It may be months before I can come back..'

'Right..eh..I have to..yeah..' And with that Ethan walked off, not even glancing back at the woman he was about to lose.

The end of shift had arrived and Honey strolled out of the department, taking one glance back and thinking about how much her life had changed since she arrived all those months ago. Suddenly she saw the gorgeous Dr Hardy running out of the ED and towards her.

'Honey, Honey wait.' He came to a halt in front of her and took her hands. 'There's something I have to say before you go. I'm in love with you. Completely and utterly head over heels in love with you and I wish I had told you earlier. That's something I'll live to regret for the rest of my life. I just had to tell you before you left.' She sighed a heavy sigh and pushed his black framed glasses up towards his bruised eye.

'I love you too Ethan but that doesn't change anything. I have to go and look after my grandma.' Honey placed a soft kiss on the doctors lips and placed a Valentine's card in his pocket. 'I'll always be there for you, if you ever need anything. Goodbye Dr Hardy.' She turned and walked away from the man she loved without even a glance back.

'I'll be there for you too, always.' Ethan watched her until she had turned the corner and sauntered back into the department where he would later find the card and remember the woman he had blown his chance with.

 **(I'm not completely happy with how this has turned out but I hope you all like it anyway. I don't know much about coffee either so I hope all that information was correct!)**


End file.
